Conventional vehicle cooling system design and control mainly focuses on keeping fluid temperatures within allowable limits. As such, the vehicle cooling systems are typically designed to meet maximum vehicle performance under the most extreme ambient conditions. However, such driving conditions are rarely experienced and the cooling systems are therefore often oversized for normal daily driving conditions. As such, the cooling systems may unnecessarily consume large amounts of power, thereby potentially increasing fuel consumption and reducing vehicle efficiency. Accordingly, while such conventional cooling systems work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide an improved vehicle cooling system.